


Crazy Fool [Eren x Reader]

by Deenee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Kissing, Lemon, Love, NSFW Art, One Shot, Rough Sex, Sad, Sex, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deenee/pseuds/Deenee
Summary: *Contains major spoilers after season 3 part 2* if you are not caught up with the manga and do not want to be SPOILED, do NOT read!There he was again. He stood in front of you, different and cold. The basket in your hands fell to the ground and the fruits rolled away. His eyes, the same turquoise colored eyes remained the same, but it was dull, the spark gone. His hair was long and framed his face, and the stub along his chin and upper lip had grown. He was taller, and his vibe felt different. It was as if he was a new man— someone else.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 480
Collections: EREN JAEGER|AOT





	Crazy Fool [Eren x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> This was something super random that I decided to write. Hope you guys enjoy :) not the best, but it was fun to write!

There he was again. He stood in front of you, different and cold. The basket in your hands fell to the ground and the fruits rolled away. His eyes, the same turquoise colored eyes remained the same, but it was dull, the spark gone. His hair was long and framed his face, and the stub along his chin and upper lip had grown. He was taller, and his vibe felt different. It was as if he was a new man— someone else. “[Name],” he said your name, and you could feel your eyes begin to burn. His hands were tied behind his back and you could see the Corps soldiers behind him. “You’re not in the Survey Corps anymore.” His voice was monotone, and you swallowed your saliva that had somehow grown thick. You were too shocked to speak, and so you took a step forward, eyebrows furrowed. _Did he really do what he told you before he left?_ You gazed into his eyes, pleading for answers, but he averted his gaze. You closed your eyes, exhaling as the tears began to stroll down your cheeks. 

"Do you know what you've done?" Your voice cracked as you opened your eyes. His eyes stayed averted, and he didn't look at you. You sniffled and wiped your tears and then looked over at Mikasa, who walked up to you and saluted.

"Eren insisted on spending the day with you, [Name]," Mikasa said. 

"As a prisoner?" you narrowed your eyes. 

"No. . .as your friend," Eren spoke, and you looked up at him. 

"Captain Levi allowed this?" You questioned, your eyes never leaving him. 

"Yes, he did. We'll be nearby in case he tries to escape." You let out a shaky sigh and then walked over to him. Eren turned around immediately and you grabbed your knife from your apron and cut the rope on his wrist. 

\--

You took Eren on a small hike towards a small lake, a mile away from your little cottage. Mikasa and the others followed a couple meters behind, while the both of you walked side by side. The sun was up and high, but in a hour or two, the sun was bound to set. The sound of twigs and leaves being crunched filled the heavy silence, and the occasional chirps of various birds. Your white blouse flowed and your light brown skirt swayed and lightly bumped against your ankles every step you took, while your [h/c] hair swayed side to side. ". . .You seem comfortable," Eren spoke up and you sighed, looking up at the trees that hung above you. 

"I wish I were," you replied. "You look like shit." 

"That's nice to know," Eren muttered, "but, you. . .look beautiful as ever." You laughed bitterly and ran a hand through your tresses. _Who does he think he is? He disappears for awhile and thinks he can just try to butter me up?_ You bit your lip and kept your thoughts to yourself. Instead, you decided to talk about yourself to forget about what had happened. 

"I've been living in my cottage for a couple of months now. Farming isn't my thing, but I've grown a bit fond of it. The chickens and pigs that I own are actually pretty cute, despite them being smelly. Every evening, I lay down outside and watch the stars, praying that everyone in the Survey Corps remain safe," you went on and on, telling him everything that you've been doing since he had disappeared. Eventually, you both made it to the lake. The lake was nice and relaxing as you continued with your little stories. The both of you sat down on a rock, sitting with your backs together. Eren was very interested in it, you could tell. Even if the others thought he looked uninterested, you could tell by how his fingers twiddled near yours. You knew Eren, but not like how Mikasa and Armin knew him. Maybe it was because you and Eren loved each other at one point. Maybe that's why. Eren barely spoke, but that was okay. You knew he was going through something worse than everyone else, and it didn't need to be announced. You’d always have his back and you trusted him completely. "Yeah, and that's what I've been through so far." You looked up and didn't even realize the sun was already beginning to set. You quickly stood up and looked at his back, only realizing how big his back had gotten. Your heart squeezed tightly and you sighed, "Let's get going." 

\--

You all finally made it back to your home, and Eren stood in front of you as if he was expecting something. "Invite me in." You could see Mikasa behind Eren furrow her brows in confusion. You stared at him, and you sighed, then nodded. 

“Alright, I’ll show you inside,” you muttered and went for your front door, unlocking it. 

“Eren, Captain Levi didn’t grant you permission for this,” you heard Mikasa whisper. You turned to Mikasa.

”It’s alright, Mikasa. I’ll hold responsible if anything happens,” you said and she reluctantly backed away, while Eren walked pass you and inside. The others behind Mikasa seemed skeptical, besides Armin, who nodded at you. You walked inside and closed the door behind you. 

“You think this is a good idea?” Jean questioned and Armin sighed. 

“Eren would never hurt [Name], so it’s fine,” Armin answered. 

\--

You sat across from Eren and stared at his figure. He sat on the cushioned chair, while you sat on the wooden two seated chair. It was small inside, but it was homey. His big figure slightly relaxed into the chair and you sat up straight. You knew what he was going to tell you, and that scared you. He looked straight into your eyes and began telling you what he did. “I killed people from Marley. A lot of them,” he started. “They cried, screamed, and cursed.” You couldn’t look at him anymore and instead opted to stare at his knees. Your fingers clutched your skirt and you let out a shaky breath. “I obtained the War Hammer Titan and got Sasha killed.” Your head shot up and your eyes widened. _Sasha? She’s. . .gone?_ You could feel the tears forming and your eyes burned as you brought a hand to your mouth. 

“Eren. . .what have you done?” You whispered. Your view was blurry as you looked at him, and so you wiped your eyes, only to be shocked at what was before you. A tear slid down his cheek, and down to his neck. Tears began to rapidly fall down his cheeks, sorrow etched all over his face. You didn’t know what to think, but you quickly stood up and kneeled in front of him, looking up into his face. Then, you realized now. You grabbed his big hands and held them tightly. No words needed to be exchanged. _He’s always been scared._ _He’s always been alone._ You were the only one he could show his emotions to. You knew that his actions had a deep meaning behind them, but it still hurt to know that he had done something so out of line. He had left you all when you were in Marley, and you could never forget that day. You caught him slipping out and demanded answers, and he did tell you. You loosened your hands around his and analyzed them. They had gotten so big. His fingers were thick and short, and his palm big. The hands of the man you loved so much. The green veins were visible on his wrists and palm, and you looked up, only to see him staring at you, eyes a little red. “I. . .I don’t know what you plan on doing, but—,” you took in a breath and squeezed your hands in his again, “I know you’re doing it for us and your home.” He stayed quiet and you opened your mouth, but he quickly stole your lips, engulfing you in a kiss. Your eyes closed immediately as if you had expected it, but then the warmth of his lips left, making you slowly open your eyes. His eyes were shut tight and he shook his head, his hair swaying side to side. Your right hand grabbed his left hand and he opened his eyes, wavering turquoise orbs staring into your loving [e/c] eyes. Then, you guided his hand to your right breast, his eyes watching as you made his fingers squeeze the soft flesh. You _wanted_ this. 

“I can’t,” he croaked, “I’ll break you.” You shrugged and got up to sit in his lap, pulling off your white blouse, exposing your beige bra and [s/c] skin. 

“Break me,” you whispered, “as many times as you want, Eren.” His hands caressed your breasts softly and you let out small breaths, holding onto his shoulders. Your hands slid up to his jaw and you pressed a small kiss to his cheek. He stared at you with such longing and you stared back, your hands caressing his jaw. Then, you both leaned towards each other and lips pressed against together as his hands kneaded your breasts. It had nearly been a year since you had been touched like this by Eren. The last time was probably before you all left to visit Marley. You fixed your legs and instead straddled his hips, your crotch on top his growing bulge. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you as close as he could, while you rolled your hips into his. Your lips stayed connected, heads turning different angles to feel closer and closer. Your core began to ache and you could feel the familiar substance staining your underwear already. His cock was fully hard now and you brought a hand down, grasping it. He pulled back and looked down at your hands, then back at you, his eyes amorous. 

"You still make me go crazy," he groaned as your hands slowly pumped his cock up and down, the foreskin sliding over the head. Your thumb rubbed over his wet slit and he hissed, his turquoise orbs gleaming. It was quiet in the house, despite the sound of chickens clucking outside. The sun was already setting down, and the living room was filled with a warm orange, while the both of you were starting to get hot and heavy. The quiet groans from Eren made your stomach flutter and you leaned in, pressing a small kiss to his jaw. _I love you_. You quickly got off of him and spread his legs to settle between them. Your hands quickly worked to lower his pants and underwear, finally showing you what you've been missing. It stood tall, the girth thick, and the green veins showed along the side of his shaft. "Did you miss me?" Your pussy quivered at his husky tone, and you looked him in the eyes as you leaned forward and took the head into your mouth, tongue swirling over his slit. Eren inhaled shakily and tangled a hand into your [h/c] tresses. Then, your laid you tongue flatly on the underside of his shaft as you went down on him, the tip of his member hitting the back of your throat--- just how he liked it. You came back up and slightly kissed the side before engulfing him again. He let out a few audible groans here and there as you continued with your ministrations. Eren grabbed your arms and turned you around, forcing you to kneel onto the wooden floor in front of the cushioned chair. You wiped your mouth with your wrist and looked behind you, seeing him breathing heavily as he bunched up your skirt and pulled down your underwear. "You're so wet," Eren's fingers probed at your opening, "you're a filthy woman." Your hips bucked a little when his pointer finger began to circle on your clit. A small moan escaped your lips and you pushed your ass to him, telling him you wanted him. You could feel him slide his finger inside you and shivers ran down your spine in delight. Eren removed his finger and watched as your slick covered it completely, and he readied his cock, slowly pumping his shaft. He brought a hand to your mouth and you spit into it, staring into his eyes. He quickly spread your saliva over his girth and then probed your entrance, a small groan escaping his lips. "I won't be able to stop," he whispered and you twisted your body to the right to look at him as you brought your hand to his wet cock. Then, you pushed yourself into him, his length fully inside you. You closed your eyes and let out a hiss as your inside began to sting from discomfort. It had been too long since you've had this, and it stung. Eren leaned forward and pressed a kiss to your temple, while his shaking hands rested on your hips. After a few more seconds, the stinging sensation eventually disappeared and you nodded at Eren. 

"I'm good now," you murmured and Eren began to pump out of you slowly. His left hand stayed on your hip as his right hand wandered to your breasts to play with your nipples. "Eren," you gasped, "faster." You brought your right arm over his neck to feel closer to the brunette, and you pressed your forehead to his left cheek, hearing his uneven breathing. Eren didn't comply with your words, but he brought his right hand back to your hip, and began to ram into you harder, but slowly. Your mouth opened as you yelped, your eyes closing in pleasure, and your breasts moving as he began to thrust. Every time he rammed into you, you pushed your ass towards him, moaning every time as the pleasurable feeling waved in. "Why are you g-going so slow?" you questioned as he once again rammed roughly into you, a small yelp escaping your lips. Eren turned his head to kiss your forehead and you felt his breath. 

"I'm taking," he groaned, "my time." You could feel your heart warm up and you looked up at him, only to see his gentle orbs looking straight back at you. "I won't be able to last if I go fast," he whispered, voice strained. You snorted and he raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked as he rammed into you and you jolted, letting out a gasp. His hips began to thrust faster and you moaned, removing your arm from his neck as you leaned into the chair that Eren sat in. Small moans escaped your lips as he became vicious and you brought a hand to hold onto his wrist. 

"O-oh, fuck," you mewled, feeling something coiling inside you. Eren continued with his vicious thrusts as he leaned forward his hands going towards your clit and rubbing intensely, leaving you a moaning mess. The feeling was becoming stronger now and your hips began to twitch away from his fingers, but he followed relentlessly. "E-Eren," you breathed, feeling his breath on your shoulder. He was being so rough, but you did not mind. In fact, you loved it. At last, you became undone and you let out a small, long moan as did Eren. You could feel his semen filling your insides as his cock twitched, and you turned around, eyes wide. "You didn't pull out, Eren," you whispered and he leaned in and enveloped your lips into a kiss. Then, he pulled away and pressed a kiss to you cheek. 

"I know," he responded, and you could feel your eyes begin to well up with tears. Hearing his response made you realize why he had done that, and you began to cry. He pulled down your skirt and fixed your underwear for you before fixing his pants and pulled you to his chest. You wrapped your arms around his torso and cried your eyes out, while you both sat there in each others presence. "I love you, [Name]." You looked up at him, tears still running down your cheeks. 

"We. . .love you, too," you cried. He slightly smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind your ears. 

"Yeah, I know." 

_Eren Yeager. You crazy fool._


End file.
